Love's Reunion
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: Complete! Daniel Jackson and Shau'ri are reunited at last. Takes place in the current season.
1. Unexpected Encounters

Love's Reunion  
  
By mermaid2bseeker  
  
A/N:  
  
This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan-fic, so I apologize for any discrepencies in technical terms or incorrect personality traits of the characters.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own anything of the Stargate universe, although I do think that Daniel Jackson is hot.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Warning! Unscheduled off-world activation! Warning! This is not a drill!" said Lt. Wader over the loudspeakers.  
  
All at once the base's red alarm lights began to flash, soldiers ran inside the gate room and took their guard stance at the foot of the platform, General Hammond along with Sg1 made their way down from the stairs from the briefing room to the control room, and the watery-blue event horizon of the newly formed wormhole flushed out and snapped back into place.   
  
"Receiving signal, sir," informed Lt. Wader as she looked at her computer screen. She turned to the general who was standing behind her, "Sir, it's Sg1's iris code."  
  
Behind them Col.O'Neill looked to his teammates and counted them including himself in his mind.  
  
Gen. Hammond spoke into the microphone and told the soldiers to prepare for any "unfriendlies".  
  
A woman dressed in SGC gear ran through the gate, there wasn't enough time to see who it was before some sort of weapon blasted through and hit the concrete wall below the control room's window. When the gate deactivated they saw that the woman was lying on the platform unconscience. There was a burn mark all along her right side, and it looked as if she had been in a battle.   
  
When Daniel saw the woman, his face showed strange disbelief. "Shau'ri," he said so low that only Jack, who was nearest to him could hear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Reunion

* * *

By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N:  
This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan-fic, so I apologize for any discrepencies in technical terms or incorrect personality traits of the characters.  
A/N2:  
Some of you may have noticed that I'm spelling Shau'ri's name differently. The spelling I'm using is from the motion picture. I have always hated how the television show's creators changed the pronounciation of her name it's not Sha-ray, it's Show(like shower)-re. Shau'ri.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything of the Stargate universe, although I do think that Daniel Jackson is hot.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
  
"All I can say for sure General is that she shows no signs of ever being infected by a Goa'uld. But this is just the first of many tests I will be doing." Dr. Collier, the replacement for Dr. Fraiser, was talking to Gen Hammond in the observation section of one of the isolation rooms in the infiramary.  
  
"Are you positive she's never been a host." Gen Hammond looked down through the two-way mirror. Shau'ri was still unconscience, which could be considered a good thing, she had been redressed in hospital clothes and for the safety of everyone on the base she was restrained.  
  
"Like I said, this is just the beginning of many tests I need to perform. Although the blood sample I took hasn't any of the residual protein markers a Goa'uld leaves behind."  
  
The general looked back at Dr. Collier, "I want you keep her sedated and restrained until I say otherwise. I'm not taking any chances. Notify me as soon as you have the results from the tests."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
(a few days later)  
  
It was Daniel's lunch hour, and he was trying to immerse himself in translating some texts from P6R573. But it was no use, he would see the strange symbols on his computer screen, know that he knew what it meant, and not be able to remember it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his brain to focus. It was really frustrating.  
  
Unnoticed by Daniel, Jack came in, and scanned the inscriptions.   
  
"It's about Hathor, right?" he asked Daniel.  
  
"What?" asked Daniel, momentarily startled.  
  
"That figure," Jack said indicating a drawing of a human, "it's a female with the weird little horned circle thingy on her head, it's the hieroglyph for Hathor."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it is. How did you know that?"  
  
"It's one of, I think three egyptian signs I know."  
  
"What are the other two?"  
  
"The loopy cross, which means life, and the curled snake, well actually I don't know what that means, I just know it opens doors on Goa'uld ships."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah," Jack paused, "oh, right. Carter thinks she knows what up with Shau'ri. She's a 'quantum duplicate', yeah that's the term she used. Some sort of malfunction made the gate act like that 'quantum mirror' you found. And since Shau'ri passed all of Frais…Collier's tests, the doc stopped giving her sedatives. Before she completely woke up, Shau'ri kept saying your name in her dreams. She woke up a few hours ago, and won't stop crying. Collier's gonna sedate her if she doesn't stop, said something about dehydration. The doc thinks you can calm her down, I don't know… you don't have to if…"  
  
Daniel bolted up and rushed past Jack, "…you don't want to."

* * *

A/N:  
Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Reunion

* * *

By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N:  
This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan-fic, so I apologize for any discrepencies in technical terms or incorrect personality traits of the characters.  
A/N2:  
Some of you may have noticed that I'm spelling Shau'ri's name differently. The spelling I'm using is from the motion picture. I have always hated how the television show's creators changed the pronounciation of her name it's not Sha-ray, it's Show(like shower)-re. Shau'ri.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything of the Stargate universe, although I do think that Daniel Jackson is hot.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
  
Shau'ri was still in observation, but she was no longer restrained. She just lay on the bed, sobbing. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so much, but the tears kept rolling down her face. She had refused to eat anything so the IV drip was still in her arm.   
  
Daniel stopped at the entrance and looked in. The expression on his face was that of someone confronting a person with a gun in their hand. Careful not alarm that person into doing something dangerous. Slowly he walked in and stopped at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Shau'ri," he said softly.  
  
Slowly she raised her head, she looked so… so…words couldn't describe the look on her face. No one can ever understand that feeling of terrible loss, unless they experienced it for themselves. Daniel had felt that loss before, so he did understand the pain she bore, but that didn't mean it was describable.   
  
When he first entered the infimary, he didn't think of her as his wife, but as something else, as a stranger who could be either friend or enemy. When he looked into her eyes, all that was lost.  
  
She stopped crying, "Daniel," she said uncertainly, for it couldn't be Daniel. To her Daniel was dead, he along with all of SG-1 had died on P3X417. She being a coward had run away, didn't try to help them. Unless somehow they hadn't died, and were able to return through the gate. That thought made her feel even worse, for that meant that she left them behind. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she sat up. "Please forgive me, husband." Her english pronounciation had improved so much over the years.  
  
Daniel walked over to the side of the bed, and looked straight into her eyes. Although he had no idea what she needed forgiveness for, he could tell that it must have been something terrible. In some hidden part of his mind he didn't want to forgive her, but that feeling had been there for seven years, it wouldn't be right to do it to her now, when clearly she was a different person.   
  
"I do forgive you," as the words came out of his mouth, his emotions took over and he embraced his wife. It was just like he remembered, the way her hair felt against his face, the way she made him feel inside. Although he didn't know how, when he held her nothing else mattered. After what seemed like hours to him, he let go.  
  
"What's wrong, Daniel?" Shau'ri said.  
  
Daniel looked up at the two-way mirror, he could tell that the rest of Sg-1 was there, along with the doctor and General Hammond. The mirror light flicked on, and everyone who he predicted was in the room, watching them.  
  
Daniel looked to General Hammond as if asking 'should I tell her?'  
  
The general nodded in response to the unheard question.  
  
Daniel looked back to his wife. He remembered Shau'ri as a person who the simplest things, like a ball-point pen, were a wonder to. Even after all this time, he doubted she could understand quantum duplicates and such. He chose his words carefully, "Shau'ri, what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"We were on a re-con-o-sance mission to P3X417," though her Abydonian accent was still there, she pronounced the English words perfectly and fluently. "There was a mechanical problem with the UAV and it accidentally flew into a tree. There was an ambush…" she trailed off.  
  
In truth it wasn't the last thing she remembered. The last thing she remembered was all of SG-1 being shot down as she ran through the gate like a coward.  
  
Daniel was struck dumb by what Shau'ri had just said. Not only did the sentences themselves surprise him, but who had said them and how. There was only one way Shau'ri could know about reconnosance missions and UAV's, somehow in her universe, she had been a member of the SGC. But he needed to confirm his suspicions, just in case. "I know this may sound like a silly question, but, who do you mean by 'we'?"  
  
"SG-1, of course."  
  
"S G one?"  
  
She looked at him with confusion, "Why, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, you, and I."  
  
"Right. Um. I don't suppose you know about 'quantum duplicates'?" he said the question more to himself than to her.   
  
"The copy of a person from another universe," Shau'ri answered confidently.  
  
As he continued to talk to her, Daniel was getting surprises at every turn. "So you know all about quantum universes." Shau'ri nodded. "I don't want to alarm you, Shau'ri, but…" He searched for the words to put it gently. "…from your perspective, everything's fine. Nothing's changed. But from mine and everyone else's percspective, you don't belong here. What I'm trying to say, is, this isn't your universe, you're the quantum double of my Shau'ri, who was infected by a Goa'uld and killed six years ago."   
  
He expected her to be confused, angry, surprised anything. Instead she just smiled at him, "You are mistaken, Daniel. I cannot be a duplicate, I would have felt the quantum displacement shudders. Besides, do you not remember destroying the quantum mirror."  
  
In the observation room above, general Hammond and Dr, Collier were having a conversation about Shau'ri.  
  
"Sir, are you thinking of letting her stay here?" asked Collier.  
  
"I'm considering it," he replied.  
  
"Then you should know about something I found out in the tests."  
  
"What did you find?" asked Hammond as he prepared for the worst.   
  
"She doesn't know it yet, but she's pregnant." Dr. Collier saw the general look down at Daniel. "I don't know if it's his yet, I wanted your permission to run a paternal test."  
  
"Go ahead. When you find out the results, only tell Mrs. Jackson and myself. This is too personal a thing for anyone other then his wife to inform him of."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I do remember. But, I'm afraid it's true, somehow the gate acted as a quantum mirror, and sent you here." Daniel said.  
  
Shau'ri looked deep into his eyes. "I know, I just don't want it to change anything. I'm still your wife and you're still my husband. By some deal of fate, I have a second chance to be with you. I don't want to loose that," she said before she kissed him. A long, tender, and loving kiss. Afterwards, Daniel would needed a few seconds to regain his composure, and loose the blush on his face.  
  
During the kiss, Jack, Sam and Teal'c had walked in. Jack being himself had to comment, but he held it in until they were done. After all they were so cute together.   
  
"Well, I see she's stopped crying." Jack said a few moments after the kiss had been broken.   
  
Daniel turned around in surprise, "Jack!"   
  
Jack motioned to his own face, "you might want to use some concealer."  
  
Daniel gave him his worst 'i'm gonna kill you' face. Unforunatly it looked more funny than scary, what with his glasses all askew and his face red.  
  
From behind Daniel Shau'ri appeared, "Jack!" she exclaimed, before giving him a hug. From him, she went on to hug Sam. When she came to Teal'c she bowed her head in respect. It's so good to see you all, again."

* * *

A/N:  
Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Love's Reunion

* * *

By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N:  
This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan-fic, so I apologize for any discrepencies in technical terms or incorrect personality traits of the characters.  
A/N2:  
Some of you may have noticed that I'm spelling Shau'ri's name differently. The spelling I'm using is from the motion picture. I have always hated how the television show's creators changed the pronounciation of her name it's not Sha-ray, it's Show(like shower)-re. Shau'ri.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything of the Stargate universe, although I do think that Daniel Jackson is hot.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
  
As Daniel walked into Shau'ri's quarters, he saw she was sitting up on the bed, reading some book. He doesn't see the title, only that she is half-way through, reading as if she had read all her life. He felt a little sad that she was smarter than the last time he had known her. Not that there was anything wrong with knowing how to read. It just used to make him feel special whenever he taught her about things she had never heard of.   
  
The first time he had met her, he couldn't understand a word she said. Although it was a dialect of Egyptian, it still took him a while to finally figure it out. Since he already knew how to speak Egyptian, all he really needed to do was figure out the vowels.   
  
Everyday during his year at Abydos, he taught the population about everyday things that we take for granted like reading and writing. The people were captivatd by the simplest things. One day Shau'ri had seen him writing in his journal with a ball-point pen and thought it was magic. Now she was reading all by herself, not having to stop at any difficult words. It saddened him to see her no longer the sweet innocent woman he once knew. Now, after seven years of living with him and working at the SGC in her universe, Shau'ri might never need him to explain something she didn't understand.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.   
  
She closed the book, "First Time Motherhood," she couldn't help smiling.  
  
Daniel looked her in the eyes, the idea foreign to him.   
  
"Dr. Collier said I am with child."   
  
Daniel looked away from her. He was staring at some point on the bedspread, but really seeing it, when Shau'ri added, "The doctor said it is your child."  
  
Daniel didn't look up at her. "You mean it's his child," he said solemnly.  
  
Shau'ri moved so she could stare him in the eyes. "It can be yours if you let it."  
  
Daniel looked up at her, "I'm not him and you're not her."  
  
"You once told me that if someone really cared for another person, they wouldn't let anything stand in their way."  
  
Daniel smiled at his wife. "I guess it would be nice, having an innocent young mind to teach. But what if you have to go back?"  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
They leaned together and kissed passionately.

* * *

A/N:  
Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Love's Reunion

* * *

By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N:  
This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan-fic, so I apologize for any discrepencies in technical terms or incorrect personality traits of the characters.  
A/N2:  
Some of you may have noticed that I'm spelling Shau'ri's name differently. The spelling I'm using is from the motion picture. I have always hated how the television show's creators changed the pronounciation of her name it's not Sha-ray, it's Show(like shower)-re. Shau'ri.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything of the Stargate universe, although I do think that Daniel Jackson is hot.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
  
As Daniel ate his breakfast in the mess hall, Jack and Sam joined him.  
  
"So what's new?" asked Jack as he sat down in front of Daniel.  
  
"Shau'ri's pregnant," answered Daniel as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Then I guess you'll be glad to know, she can't go back," Samantha said before eating her cereal.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.  
  
"It was a gate malfunction," explained Samantha. "The same type of weapon that came through the gate and hit the wall also hit the gate on P3X417 in her universe. It caused the wormhole to act like the quantum mirror transporting Shau'ri to our universe…"  
  
Jack shot a sideways glance at Carter and rolled his eyes.  
  
"…The malfunction made the gate begin some sort of safety protocol, it won't let us dial the planet. The wormhole doesn't engage. Which prevents us from getting the same weapon and duplicating the circumstances to send her back. But even if we could duplicate the circumstances there would be no telling if she went back to her own universe or jumped to the next one."  
  
"Hammond said she could stay, but she wouldn't be on the team," Jack said.  
  
Smiling, Daniel continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

A/N:  
So that's it the end of my story tell me how you liked it in reviews please. 


End file.
